Redneck's Roses
by BustersJezebel
Summary: Michonne and Beth take on Daryl for a night of pure sexy PWP fun. Follow on from Playing In The Tombs chapter of my Walking Dead Hook-Ups. I have no ownership of Walking Dead in any way shape or form, I just like to play with them. Warnings: NOT Daryl/Beth, if you ship them skip this. EXPLICIT smut features. It's M for a reason.


_A/N – Redneck's Roses is written by request for delena20 who PM'd the following to me: _**_So I just read chapter 26 of Hook-Ups and I was wondering if you could please write the Daryl/Beth/Michonne scene that you implied would be happening later. I'd really love to see that one play out._**_ So without further ado, I give you the continuation of Playing In The Tombs with Daryl/Michonne/Beth. For those who haven't read the chapter this continues on from, Michonne and Beth are an established couple and Daryl joins them for a night of _**_explicitly sexual_**_ fun. Consider yourself warned if you keep reading._

* * *

Daryl walks between Michonne and Beth, they've linked their arms behind his back and he has an arm draped around Michonne's shoulders, the other around Beth's waist. They don't talk as they walk to the girl's room. They've moved out of the cell block and made a small apartment out of an old office. They'd even scrounged a double sofa bed from another office or fuck knows where.

Michonne shuts the door behind them and Daryl hears the lock snick into place. Then she is in front of him, sliding the shirt off his shoulders as he'd never bothered re-buttoning it when he'd dressed in the tombs.

Beth steps up to Michonne and kneels taking off her boots, then she turns and takes Daryl's off as well. He feels his cock jerk at the thought of Beth being on her knees for him. He sees a faint smile on her face as she looks up at him in the lantern light and he wonders if she's read his mind.

Turning back to Michonne she unbuckles her belt, opening her trousers and drawing them down her muscled thighs and shapely knees. She helps her step out of them and Daryl inhales sharply when she turns to him and unbuckles his old belt, then opening his baggy brown jeans and letting them fall to the ground. Then she grasps his briefs and pulls them gently up and over his hard cock, drawing them down his legs as well.

He is naked now while Beth is fully dressed and Michonne still has her vest and t-shirt on. But Beth stands and pulls the vest off, then draws Michonne's t-shirt up and over her head. Then she steps back. Daryl turns to her and Michonne puts a hand on his arm.

"She'd love to be undressed by you." She says it softly. It's a suggestion, not an order like she'd been doing in the tombs.

"You okay with that?" Daryl doesn't want to step on any toes tonight. He wants to fuck both women and watch them fuck each other. And the crème de la crème of his fantasies about them would be for them to suck him off together. But he won't ask for anything.

Whatever they give him will be a blessing he figures.

"More than, I'd like to watch you both with each other." Michonne moves to the chair holding some clothes and pushing them on the floor she sits down, crossing her legs and swinging a foot looking for all the world like she's sitting on some bar stool swinging a stiletto shoe. Her arms are crossed over her thighs with her hands hanging limp and her breasts swing forward making Daryl want to suck on her dark nipples.

Before he goes to Beth however Daryl lets instinct guide him. He steps to Michonne and his right hand grabs the back of her head, winding through her dreads tightly as he leans down. His mouth captures her gasp. His tongue pushes into her mouth and back out again and his teeth clamp down on her bottom lip and he pulls it with him as he draws away, letting his teeth scrape over it until it plops out of his mouth with a moist wet sound.

He knows he's done the right thing when Beth moans softly behind him. He looks over at her standing there still fully dressed. She was quivering and rubbing her thighs together for relief. Wondering if he's doing the wrong thing he leaps for her and grabbing her he tosses her on the bed and follows her down. Her clothed body writhes against him in pleasure as he pushes between her sprawled legs.

Leaning over her, holding both hands above her head in just one of his Daryl begins to unbutton Beth's blouse. Her neck arches as she tries to kiss him but he grins at her and pulls back. "Uh uh, gotta wait now girl." He says to her with a grin.

Beth narrows her eyes as she looks at him and Daryl grins as he finally finishes with the buttons and spreads her blouse open. She is not wearing a bra having just shoved it in her pocket to come back to her room. Her breasts are small, pale white skin tipped by the most gorgeous rose petal pink nipples and aureole.

"Want me to kiss your mouth or these first baby?" He frowns as the endearment rolls off his tongue but neither of them pull him up so he goes with it. Beth looks over at Michonne.

"What do you want?" She asks and Daryl nearly shoots his load at the thought of Michonne directing him in how to fuck her woman.

"I want what Redneck wants, and I think he wants to play baby." Michonne uses the same endearment with Beth he'd just done. Beth looks back at him and she pouts prettily as she frowns.

"If Mich is right and you want to play you're gonna kiss the opposite of whatever I answer. So…" She pauses and thinks about it before looking up at him from under her lashes like a sexy minx. "My answer is I want you to kiss both." She smirks thinking she's got the better of him but Daryl's answering smirk makes hers disappear and uncertainty take its place.

Leaning back and pushing up on his arms and knees Daryl opens her pants and pulls them down her legs grumbling at how tight they are as he does so. Both Michonne and Beth laugh lightly at his efforts. Finally wrestling Beth out of the ridiculously tight jeans that had taken her panties with them he manhandles her out of the blouse and she is finally as naked as he and Michonne.

Then he flips her onto her stomach. "Guess I'll just have to kiss you somewhere else then girl." He says before he leans down and spreads her buttock cheeks and kisses her anal entrance. Beth literally squeals in shock as Daryl's strong tongue laves her back hole.

"Oh God, Mich…." She trails off burying her face in their pillows as her hands clutch for the bedclothes trying to find purchase. Daryl was tongue fucking her arse. "Oh." She can't say anymore as he closes his mouth over her hole and kisses, bites and sucks at it as if it was her mouth he was working on.

Pulling back Daryl snorts at the way Beth stays spread for him. Girl was a fucking slut for sex he thought, without thinking he smacked a butt cheek sharply and she moaned into the mattress of the sofa bed again. Looking over at Michonne he raises an eyebrow, gaining permission.

It is granted with a simple nod so Daryl smacks her other cheek. Beth moans again and shocks the hell out of Daryl by pushing back, her butt arching for him, wanting more, needing more. "Fuck." He mutters to himself quietly.

Beth was nothing like Maggie. Nothing at all. Turning back to Michonne he shakes his head as he begins to lean down. "See what you mean, it is the quiet ones."

Before Michonne can agree with him however Beth pipes up. "Less talking more spanking. Or fucking. It's why you're here Daryl." She is snarky and Michonne grins knowing Daryl won't put up with it like she does. He won't placate Beth in any way. As much as Michonne dominates Beth, they set the scene for her to do that well in advance. Daryl won't be doing that she thinks.

What he'll do is make her regret speaking at all. And as the thought crosses her mind Daryl's hand is out and smacking sharply several times across Beth's buttocks, then it literally scratches its way up to Beth's tangled hair where he grabs hold of it and pulls her so she is kneeling upright. He literally pulls her up to him for the first couple of inches by the roots of her hair until Beth gets the message and pushes up quickly with her hands as well.

"Daryl!" She whines. Daryl just laughs. His other hand slides around her tiny waist and down to her pussy.

"Oh someone like's that, your girl's soaking wet." He says to Michonne with a smile in his voice. Pulling his fingers out he brings them up and pushes them into Beth's mouth making her suck her own juices off them. Then he drags them down, making a swift pass over her nipples to tweak and twist them both before pushing them back inside her pussy, digging in and then pulling them out and sliding them to her back entrance where he pushes two of them inside her.

"Oh God." Michonne murmurs to herself. She should have realised Daryl would like the back door as well given he and Glenn messed around regularly. Her own hole clenches in anticipation of having him there as well. He looks over at her his eyes heavy-lidded and dark with arousal.

"Gonna suck your girl off me when I'm done with her?" He questions darkly as he pulls out his fingers and pushes his cock into Beth's backside instead.

Swallowing Michonne watches his fat cock breach Beth's backside. She nods. It is not enough for Daryl though.

"Can't hear you woman, your girl needs to hear you too." He says as he stops, freezing with his cock half inside Beth. Waiting for her answer. He has taken complete control of them both now. Before, in the tombs Michonne had been in control and she liked it but now? Now a filthy redneck had taken her control and her control over her lover.

He owned both of them this night. And Michonne was loving it.

Looking up at Daryl through her lashes she nods and answers him properly. "Yes Daryl, I will suck you clean and get you hard again to fuck her pussy. She's been needing you for a while. We both have." Michonne gives him the gift of the truth.

And Daryl is humbled. She can tell by the faint stain of embarrassment that flushes his stunning cheekbones a dark pink. Then it is gone, replaced by aroused determination as he continues to push into Beth.

"Gonna fuck both of you tonight. Neither of you are gonna sit right for days." He states as he begins to do exactly that, dragging Beth back against him as he thrusts forward. Michonne watches her baby. She is oblivious to everything but the cock in her backside, experiencing it for the first time.

Michonne can see the muscles in Daryl's back bunching as he moves back and forth and she sees his own buttocks flex and clench as he fucks Beth. He is beautiful. They had been talking about being with him for some time. They often spoke about being with him when they had sex. She knew for a fact the real event had already blown the lid off any fantasies they'd already fucked to.

Daryl embodied sex when he was in the mood she realised. He was right, she and Beth weren't going to walk right for days. And having thought that Michonne felt herself flooding as she clenches down wanting his cock inside her now. Sliding back in the chair a little she opens her legs and pushes her hands down and inside herself.

"Oh now look blondie, your woman can't wait, she's too hot and turned on by us, gonna make herself come, we can't have that can we?" Daryl pushes Beth, makes her respond.

"Yes, Daryl, yes. Let me lick her." Beth has to pause between the words to catch her breath, Daryl was driving her relentlessly toward an orgasm. It was like she hadn't come before the way she was feeling. It was almost scary, like it had been the first time she'd been with Michonne.

"Get over here woman, let your girl at you." Daryl orders Michonne. His control is absolute. As Glenn had thought earlier that night, Daryl's control was why he kept coming back for more. And having already come with Glenn and Michonne in the tombs Daryl had plenty left in his tank.

He watches, eyes flaring as Michonne moves to the sofa and slides over the back of it, down onto the mattress opening her legs for Beth who leaned down immediately. He watched as she angled her head so Daryl had a good view and then pulled Michonne's aroused and puffy lips apart exposing her glistening pink clit to both their gazes.

"Fuckin' beautiful woman." Daryl says as he flicks his eyes up to her. She nods at him and then leans back on her elbows, arching her back and pushing her breasts out as Beth's tongue flicks out and swipes over her clit.

"Yes baby, make me come." She says to Beth who moans as Daryl continues to plunder her backside. He feels her beginning to clench down on him and snarls as he fucks her harder.

"Think you'll make me come girl? I don't think so." He says menacingly as he slides an arm under Beth's shimmying hips and flicks at her clit making her boil over in orgasm before she can keep trying to make him come. He smiles as he feels her spasms now uncontrollable on his cock. That was more like it.

He pulls out and moves up on the mattress to where Michonne is still leaning back as Beth licks and sucks at her clit. He pushes his cock into Michonne's willing mouth and lets his head fall back and his eyes close as she sucks him clean. He's still hard and he feels the first drops of his pre-come get drawn out by her sliding tongue and sucking warmth. She was good, she was very good.

Pulling away Daryl crouches by her side as he watches Beth go down on her. He's going to fuck her when Beth makes her come, feel her fluttering on his cock again and then get Beth to clean him off before he fucks her again. He reaches out and puts one hand on Michonne's breasts beginning to tease her nipples as he reaches his other to Beth and does the same to her dangling breasts.

Michonne takes a while though so Daryl scoots Beth around so she is straddling Michonne's body and he moves between her legs and pushes inside her. She is still open from when he'd fucked her before and he slides in easily. She groans and he smiles.

"Should fuck your backside as well woman but still, you'll come on me and your girl will come again too." He says as he starts pistoning into Michonne hard and fast, making sure she feel's him, feels how hard his cock is. Hard for her, hard for Beth.

Daryl groans softly as Beth's tongue skates across his cock as she sucks on Michonne as he fucks her at the same time. Michonne is clutching at him from the inside and he watches Beth's pale hair spread across her back and shoulders and drop down over Michonne's black skin. It was a fucking sexy sight.

He groans again as one of Beth's hands manages to maneuver underneath his cock to cup his balls. Her middle finger skates over his hole. He looks down at her. Minx, she knew full well he took it up the arse from Glenn, he waited until she scooted her finger across him again and he deliberately pushed his muscle open for her. He grinned at Michonne who frowned at him as Beth stopped sucking and gasped as she rested her face on one of Michonne's thighs.

"You can play there baby, I like that." He laughed quietly as she just looked up at him. "Guess you didn't figure I'd let you huh?" Beth shook her head at him and he laughed quietly again. He glanced up to see Michonne's head peeking out from under Beth's hip now and answered her unasked question. "Your girl thought she'd shock me by playing with my hole like I played with hers." He says. He is unsurprised to see Michonne's eyes light up in a smile. She pulls a hand back and slaps Beth's backside.

"It's what you get baby." She murmurs and they both chuckle as Beth simply huffs at them. She pushes herself up a little as she looks down her body at Michonne and then back up at Daryl. Then she pulls herself up and off.

"Okay, stop making fun of me, just because I've never slept around like you two sluts obviously have," She stands at the side of the bed and puts her hands on her hips. "That doesn't mean you get to make fun of me." She looks at both of them with her stone grey eyes shooting sparks.

Daryl lets himself fall down on Michonne and kisses her, tasting Beth on her face was nothing but a turn on. He looked over at Beth still staring at them and licked up the side of Michonne's face drawing a long protracted groan from her. "Who the fuck is playing? It is what you get. You think you'll get the best of me, but you won't." He continues to fuck in and out of Michonne knowing she's wrapped up in his cock and not paying too much attention to her girl. It was mean of him he knew, Beth had never forgotten Michonne was in the room but he was making sure Michonne forgot Beth.

But if this young blonde upstart thought she'd get the better of him, she had another thing coming. "You may be quiet with others so they think you're young and innocent but it doesn't work with me." He kneels up again and quick as a snake he reaches for her, manhandling her onto the sofa bed until she's kneeling behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist. Daryl's stomach muscles clench as she deliberately scratches him. He grinned at Michonne's lust clouded eyes.

"Girl, you want to scratch me, you go right ahead, I can take it." He glanced back at her over his shoulder she was pouting again and Daryl swore to himself his cock would fuck that pout right out of her before the night was over for them. "I put you back there for a reason, you want to play with me, you play with me, but you make it good." He said to her seriously.

Beth looked up over Daryl's shoulder at him. He was being serious. She had been playing when she'd skated her finger over his hole, but he wanted her to play with it now. Shit. She and Michonne just hadn't done this a lot. She looked up at him and tried for a puzzled look which didn't work. He just narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head.

"Not gonna work girl." He said simply. "You don't want to play, then don't make out like you do, get the fuck off the bed now, I'll deal with you when I'm finished." Beth felt tears sting her eyes. He was being way harsher than she thought he'd be. She moved off the bed and sat down where Michonne had sat before. Drawing her legs up she folded her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees watching Michonne get fucked by Daryl again.

It was hot, she was aroused from just watching. She wanted Daryl to fuck her in her pussy as well. She wanted to be flooded with his come. Apart from Glenn, she'd only had sex with one other male. And only two other girls not women before Michonne. She was a woman, not a girl. She loved Michonne and knew Michonne loved her. But they both agreed they liked guys too.

But tonight for the first time Beth was realising that there was a difference between her thought of a guy versus Daryl and Glenn. The guy she'd been with before had been a boy not a man. The girls she'd been with before Michonne had been her own age. Michonne was older though not as old as Daryl and she was experienced. She was happy to teach Beth and Beth was happy to submit to Michonne when she needed to let out her violent side.

She knew she was in charge when Michonne let that out, they'd talked it over exhaustedly before they'd gone there. But tonight, tonight she wasn't in charge. Daryl had taken charge the moment he'd kissed Michonne. And Beth didn't like that one bit. She should be in charge. She'd always been the one in charge by virtue of her age. Because she had less experience Michonne had always been careful to make sure she wasn't doing anything she wasn't comfortable with or ready for.

Daryl however didn't subscribe to that belief at all. Beth thought maybe he felt she was an adult, which technically she was really. Her father figured she was nineteen now. She watches Michonne arch up and come again around Daryl's cock. And she frowned as she realised he didn't come. Again.

He is beautiful Beth thinks as she watches him slow down and withdraw. He pushes himself back and then stands at the end of the bed. His skin is sheened and dripping in places with sweat. He has her and Michonne's fluids now soaking his pubic hair and probably dripping down his balls given the way Michonne squirted when she came.

And she could have him again. And possibly more beyond tonight if they both wanted to. Beth frowned as she watched him turn to her. She swallowed as she watched him take the two steps to her and sink down on his knees. "You been fucked before Glenn was in you tonight girl?" He questioned her bluntly.

Beth nodded. "Yes."

"Yeah?" Daryl sounded skeptical. "How many times? How many boys?" He'd picked up immediately that it had been a boy, not a man Beth thought. She always forgot how damn smart Daryl Dixon really was.

"One, a boy in school."

"That Jimmy dude?" He questioned again.

Merely shaking her head this time Beth didn't answer out loud.

Daryl nodded. "So Short Round was your first man then." Beth nodded this time. She watches Daryl's hand come up and grasp her chin firmly. He tilts it up until she's looking up into his discerning eyes. "You ready for another? One who ain't gonna treat you like a kid?" He says no more. He's had her once, wants her again but not if she's going act like a fucking brat.

"I don't got patience for kiddie games girl, you want a man it's yes or no, simple answer." He expands upon his question but says no more, just stands up and waits.

Beth sighs and closes her eyes for a few seconds. Daryl doesn't move, his fingers are warm on her chin and cheek. "I won't be in charge will I?" She questions in a whisper. She hears Daryl chuckle quietly. It makes her shiver and she suddenly realises that his chuckle, his laugh has made her gush. Her arousal scents the room and she feels herself flushing in mortification as Daryl breaks off and inhales deeply.

"That your answer then girl?" Beth squeezes her eyes shut tightly now. Then breathing herself in as well, she lets out her breath slowly and letting go of her legs she stands and then stands up on the chair. She's a few inches taller than Daryl now, though not many.

"Yes, my answer is yes. You're in charge Daryl." Beth looks down for a few seconds and Daryl doesn't move knowing she has more to say. Then she meets his eyes again. "I can't promise I won't try to take over though." Daryl grins. A full on eye-crinkling, teeth showing, eyebrow-raising grin.

"Wouldn't have it any other way girl. You won't win, but I'll enjoy you trying." And then he is on his knees and his hands are at her lower lips as he tugs on her pubic hair before his rough fingers find her lips and spread them for his gaze. "Beautiful." He calls her what he'd called Michonne. "Hold on to me now." He says abruptly as he begins to push the chair toward the wall.

When it's there and Beth is resting back against it he tilts his shoulders sideways and before Beth knows what is happening he has shoehorned himself between her shoulders and she has her legs spread and is suddenly lifted up, back against the wall, she is in essence sitting on Daryl's shoulders as he sits down on the chair. He looks up at her looking down at him. She can't move anything but her arms or she could fall.

Grinning up at her, Beth watches his teeth flash at her. "Spread yourself for me girl." He, oh God, he wants her to spread herself open for his mouth Beth realises. Swallowing she obeys him and grips her pussy lips and pulls them apart for Daryl's mouth. He glances down and then over his shoulder at Michonne now lying sideways on the bed, her head propped on her arm as she watches them.

"Mind if I make your girl come this way?" He asks. Beth opens her mouth but remembers what Daryl had just said and shuts it with an audible snap. He looks up at her and she sees his teeth flash again in another grin. "Good girl." He says before he turns back to Michonne.

"No, she'd like that a lot." Michonne answers. "I'd like to see it." Daryl nods and bends his messy head to Beth's groin. She moans loudly and her own head bashes back against the wall as Daryl's strong tongue is at her pussy now. He flicks it against her clit like he's spanking it and of their own volition Beth's hands move to his hair, her fingers gripping it tightly pulling on it hard.

Daryl only groaned however and his tongue worked her more. Suddenly Beth felt hands on her nipples, twisting and pulling at them. Michonne was standing there behind Daryl, crowding him, pushing him further at Beth's pussy. He groaned into her, Beth felt his breath on her in the most intimate of places. She moaned as he pushed fingers inside her backside where he'd just fucked her and then she felt his thumb in her pussy, it rubbed against the thin wall of flesh between her two entrances and then his tongue pushed up the hood of her clit and flicked directly on her clit.

"Oh God!" She moaned long and loud as she felt herself boil over into orgasm. Michonne's mouth covered hers as she came on Daryl's mouth and with her fingers still pinching and pulling at her nipples. Beth felt herself shuddering around Daryl's hand and tongue as he continued to push her through another orgasm. And another.

It was only when she flinched away from his tongue that he stopped moving and began to withdraw from her. Letting her legs slide down his arms, he drew them up and around his waist. Then standing he hauled her with him over to the sofa bed where he lay down. Beth found herself straddling Daryl. She felt Michonne at her back, pulling her back and up and then she was sliding down over Daryl's cock.

He still hadn't come she realised. Sliding down on his cock Beth let her head fall back and her eyes roll. Glenn had been sizable, but Daryl was thicker. "Shit, you're huge." She said out loud. She felt Daryl's body shake under thighs and pulled her head up to open her eyes and look down at him. He was shaking with laughter.

"What?" She frowned at him.

"Thank you for the compliment darlin'." He snorted with his laughter as Michonne started laughing too.

"She's right though, you are on the big side Redneck." She agrees with Beth, leaning over she kisses Beth's shoulder and then strokes, or tries to stroke a hand through her snarled mess of hair. "Going to have a hell of a time brushing this later baby."

Beth shrugs. "Worth it." She answers simply. Sinking back down on Daryl she lets her eyes roll again. She clenched down on him experimentally and felt him flex in return.

"That's it girl, work yourself off on me." He says to her and Beth raises her head again to look at him. It's an effort, she realises as Daryl's cock has aroused her again, she feels herself flooding on him and from his grin he does too. "Oh, yeah. Was it something I said, or something I did?" He questions wickedly.

It's Beth's turn to snort now. "Both maybe." She answers him honestly though.

Daryl slides his hands up behind his head, leaving himself open and vulnerable to Beth and Michonne. Michonne takes immediate advantage, crawling around Beth to lean down and capture one of his nipples in her mouth. Beth grins as she sees Daryl's eyes roll a little. But other than that he doesn't move.

It registers with her slowly that he has a serious grip on himself and she wanted to do nothing more than to make him lose it. On the heels of that thought she realised that Daryl losing control probably wasn't a good thing. A comfortable thing at any rate. Still, her mind wonders what an out of control Daryl would be like. A fucking machine, she decides as she continues to move up and down on him. To use him as he was openly letting her do.

Sliding herself up and down again Beth stops as she bottoms out on Daryl's cock. She stayed like that for a minute watching Michonne lave at his nipples. She wanted to watch him suck Michonne but didn't know if he'd say yes. Rotating her hips she loses herself in the sensation of feeling Daryl's thickness inside her.

Clenching down experimentally she moves up and down at the same time. "Oh God." The words are torn from her as she feels Daryl's cock thicken and harden even more inside her.

"Your girl is learning how she likes to fuck a cock." Daryl says musingly to Michonne as she leans up and kisses and sucks at his neck. He brings a hand out from behind his head and grasps Michonne's thigh. She understands what he wants and moves up to straddle him. But he stops her. "Face her, you can watch each other, she'd like that."

It's Beth's turn now to wonder if Daryl has read her mind. She watched eagerly as Michonne turned to her and backed herself over Daryl's face, then she lowered herself even as she leaned forward. Beth leaned forward as well and their lips met, tongues entwining they kiss lazily. Beth bottoming out again and just rotating her hips on Daryl.

Then Michonne breaks away on a gasp and moves back, Beth sees her eyes rolling now. "Shit." She exclaims. Daryl's laugh tells Beth he's done something to her.

"Guess you like the back door too." She hears him say and realises he's put his fingers in Michonne's backside like he'd done with her earlier.

"Michonne," Beth says softly. She waits patiently until Michonne focuses on her. "Suck me and Daryl together?" Beth asks drawing Michonne back to her for a soft kiss. Pulling away she nips lightly at Michonne's lips knowing she likes it.

Michonne smiles beatifically as she lowers her head. And Beth gasps when her tongue flicks over her clit and fingers move around her lips and slide up inside her with Daryl's cock. "Oh God." She says again. And then she feels Michonne slide fingers into her backside, still open from Daryl's earlier use they slide in easily.

Shuddering Beth feels herself filled and her clit flicked and licked again. "Gonna come again." She pants as she begins to rotate her hips faster on Daryl's cock.

"There a reason you shouldn't girl?" Daryl asks her as he finally begins to move under her. His hips push up sharply and push Beth over the edge, she feels Michonne's fingers fall away as Daryl's tongue pushes her into another orgasm as well.

As she calms down Beth slumps over Michonne who is still splayed on Daryl. It takes several minutes for her to realise he still hasn't come. As she realises it he smacks a hand on her thigh. Hard. Yelping she rubs it as she sits up and looks at him.

"Suck me clean, both of you." He orders them quietly. Beth looks at him and then pushes herself up and off. Daryl then pushes Michonne down on the bed as well. They turn around and situate themselves side-by-side between his spread legs.

A feral grin slides across Daryl's face and Beth shudders. He'd look like that but more if he lost control she thought.

"Get the fuck to it, clean me up. Make me come. Got somewhere to be." He tells them in a hard voice. His eyes are heavy-lidded in arousal now. Whatever he was thinking he liked it. Or he liked what he was looking at maybe, Beth thought.

Beth looked at Michonne and of the one mind they first tasted each other, kissing and licking at each other's skin again. Beth bent down and captured one of Michonne's nipples in her mouth, sucking on it strongly as she pinched the other one. Michonne's fingers slid inside Beth's pussy and she pulled them out sucking them clean on a moan.

Daryl watched them perform for him. They'd surpassed all thoughts he'd had about them in the past. But now, now he wanted the one thing he hadn't had. For them to suck him off and for him to mark them with his come.

Stomach muscles bunching, he sits up and inserts himself into their kiss. The three of them tangle tongues and lips and spit and laughter as the kiss goes on longer than any of them expected. Their hands are touching and pinching and caressing each other. The three of them slow down and Daryl puts a hand on the back of their heads and pulls them back down with him. The snuggle in kissing and licking and then their eyes meet across his sweaty body.

Of one mind they begin to kiss and lick and touch their way down. Stopping for several minutes at Daryl's nipples they tease them mercilessly. Eventually he loses patience with them and pushes their heads down to his cock firmly and they laugh as they go down on him.

Daryl feels his hips jerk as not one but two mouths descend on his cock. Two tongues flick and lick at him. One firm and knowledgeable, the other a little hesitant and softer on him. The difference in them was incredibly distracting. He didn't know whether he was coming of going. And that excited him more.

Feeling the rasp of a tongue on his balls even as one licked up and down his cock, cleaning him for the second time since he'd been in the room. He knows which tongue is which, the differences are obvious. But Beth for all her inexperience is bolder in a way.

Not having any knowledge, she pushes boundaries, doing things Daryl has never had done to him by another woman. She is fascinated by his slit, he even hears her murmur she never expected his piss hole to be so big. He flat-out gasps when she rolls her tongue and pokes it inside as far as she can.

"Fuck!" He startles and jerks as she does it but his head pushes her back down when she tries to pull away thinking she's done something wrong. "More girl, more." He orders her again. Those stone grey eyes look over and up at him and he narrows his own fighting against her instinctive push for dominance. Raising an eyebrow at her he tilts his head asking silently if she's really going to go there with him now.

With a flutter of her lashes Beth acquiesces. Daryl watches as she slides two fingers into her mouth and coats them liberally in her own saliva. He grunts when her fingers, certain this time push inside his backside. Spreading his legs further, he opens himself to her questing fingers.

"Scissor them, spread me girl." He tells her. Beth frowns as she looks down at her fingers inside Daryl. Then she jerks her eyes back to him as she follows his instructions and scissors her fingers inside his body. He begins to ride them and she breaks away to watch fascinated as he fucks himself on her fingers.

Looking back up at him with a fey smile she speaks to Daryl. "Wish I had a cock to fuck you with Daryl." Michonne breaks away to look over at Beth, shaking her head she looks down at Beth's fingers inside Daryl and suddenly wished she did too. She'd bet he felt amazing. He was such a strong person, to bend him to her will, to Beth's will would be beyond amazing.

Beyond either of their wildest fantasies.

She watches as Daryl pulls Beth up by her hair for a kiss, a filthy, sweaty, tongue twining kiss. She engulfs Daryl's cock in her mouth now as Beth's is occupied and she doesn't need to share him. Fuck, she was getting aroused again.

And then Beth is back and they both take turns sucking on Daryl's cock, Beth's fingers still working in his backside.

Daryl feels his balls begin to drawl up and he knows he's getting close to coming. Sitting up he takes his cock in his hand and Michonne and Beth move back to kneel at the end of the sofa bed. Taking himself in hand Daryl grabs Beth's hand that had been inside him and watching both of them he brings it to his lips and opens his mouth, sucking himself off Beth's fingers.

They both moan at the sight and he grins, then he starts to jerk himself off, both of them push forward eagerly. They're more than ready for his come now. It's the culmination of a night of pleasure they've never had before and they want Daryl's come now. More, they need it. His coming with them, for them, will validate what they've done, it will confirm for them that he'd enjoyed himself too.

Closing his eyes to the extremely sexy sight in front of him Daryl lets his head fall back as he works himself to an orgasm. The events of the night flash behind his closed eyelids. Glenn, Maggie, Glenn jerking him off. Fucking Michonne in front of them all. Beth's arse. Eating Beth, fucking Michonne. Eating Michonne. Both of them sucking him off.

And as his balls draw up he opens his eyes and both women swear to each other later on that their laser-like blue literally glows in the low light of the room as he orgasms. Thick ropes of come jet from his cock with Daryl spraying them both liberally. Beth flinches as he shoots directly on her face, she feels Daryl's come splatter over her forehead and slide down over an eye and onto her cheek. She closes her eyes and feels another splash across her mouth.

She flicks her tongue across her lips and catches the taste. Salty, bitter, lingering. One she could get used to.

Michonne, knowing what was going to happen looked up at Daryl one last time as she closed her eyes. She felt Daryl spurt over her nose and cheekbone and then the side of her face and neck. Then when he groaned she opened her eyes to see his glowing at her.

Leaning back on his other hand Daryl finished milking his cock. He had marked both women well and truly. They were literally covered in him. Holding himself off had been worth it. Finally letting go of his cock Daryl watches them watch him. He brings up his come-covered hand and sucks it clean.

He cocks his head and raises an eyebrow as Michonne groans softly. "Your woman is fucking filthy, clean her up." He says to her with a jerk of his head at Beth. Then looking at Beth he grins at she looks back at him. "Rinse and repeat woman, rinse and repeat." Huffing Beth nevertheless obeys his command.

They kiss and lick each other clean. Daryl watches them and then pushes himself back on the bed and rolls to the side. Unobtrusively he moves to his clothing and dresses. He takes his boots in his hand and moves to their door unlocking and opening it silently. He takes one last look at them, they're now fully engrossed in each other.

He steps through the door and closes it softly behind him. Leaning on the wall he stamps his feet into his boots and then walks back to his own room. When he gets there his bed isn't empty.

He hadn't expected it to be. "Have fun?" The voice asks as he undresses again.

"Fuck yeah." He answers as he watches the figure slide over in the pushed together cots that make up their bed. He watches a naked hip flash at him and grins.

Sliding into bed the other body nestles up to him. "You smell like them." The voice murmurs sleepily.

"Uh huh." Daryl answers as he tilts their chin up and kisses them. This kiss isn't like any of the other's he'd had tonight. This kiss is tender, full of feeling. Full of love.

'You know you could join in." He whispers as he pushes the person onto their back and settles between their thighs.

"No." The person answers, quietly but firmly.

"Okay." Daryl agrees. He always offers and they always say no. He figures one day they'll make him choose. But there isn't a choice, the person under him has won the war before the battle even started. Because with this person, and only this person, he can lose himself, let himself be absorbed, be controlled and lose control.

This person was his home.


End file.
